Passion Fire
by Kathy Hiester
Summary: The woman idolized Martha Stewart. God I couldn't take much more doilies and muffins. How did Taka Ahi determine that I needed little miss Suzy homemaker? I was hot blooded. I needed passion. I needed fire. I needed Bella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Sam POV

The woman idolized Martha Stewart. God I couldn't take much more doilies and muffins. How did Taka Ahi determine that I needed little miss Suzy homemaker? I was hot blooded. I needed passion. I needed fire. I needed Bella Swan.

I thought about the day my wolf and I decided that we wanted Miss Bella. She was all fire as she threw a wrench at Paul who was ogling her ass while she was helping Jacob work on her truck. Of course Paul being the hot head he was didn't take kindly to having a wrench barely miss smashing into his face and he grabbed Miss Bella by the elbow and shoved her against the tree that her truck had been currently parked under blocking her in with his body. It was then she smirked and said "Are you trying to scare me stud?" Paul just looked at her. She smirked and while he was gob-smacked stepped around Paul and went back to her perch at the opened hood of the truck wiggling her ass as she bopped along to the music that was playing. Paul just stood there looking at the tree for about five minutes before he turned and with a look of determination stalked to Bella, he grabbed her, turning her around and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed.

My wolf was outraged by this. He should not be touching her. She was ours. I turned quickly and ran spraying fur before I even reached the tree line.

te your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever heard of anything so stupid? Really, a vampire that sparkles. Hell, his dick probably sparkles. Now that made me chuckle. I was watching her laugh with Quil and Embry. Jake was on patrol and as usual the dunderheads were hitting on Bella. They always seemed to hit on her whenever Jake was away. I sighed and decided to try to figure out a way to break the imprint and make Bella mine. I have never once wanted someone as much as I wanted her. She is my match. "MINE" my wolf crowed as I watched with anger as Quil threw her over his shoulder slapping her ass as he ran from Embry. This is a constant problem. I have imprinted on Emily at least the man has, the wolf decided he wants Bella. Honestly though even the man was tired of Emily and the constant cleaning and cooking and complaining. Hell I knew I should be home more and that the boys should stay away but I didn't have the heart to tell them. Most of the boys didn't have any parental support due to the damn elders decreeing that the secret must be kept. Besides after Paul's display with Bella the other day my wolf had enough.

I was in a sour mood when I went home and Emily had decided to be romantic. She had told all the boys to stay away and lit candles. I was tired and cranky. I ate her dinner and went to bed spurring all advances. I no longer had the drive or desire to bed her. I was woken up by a whimper and discovered Embry lying outside in wolf form having a nightmare. His mother had again thrown him out and in his thoughts I saw that Emily had threatened him and the rest of the pack in order to keep them away. What really upset me was that she threatened them with me. She told them that she would have me Alpha order them to run without food for twenty four hours straight. I immediately sent Embry to Jake's and went inside fuming. Let's just say that after that so called conversation I was now sleeping in the guest room by my choice and Emily was trying to get back in my good graces.

As the days started to run together I saw Bella less and less. She seemed to be ignoring me. I finally broke down and asked Jacob about her.

"So Jacob how has Bella been? We haven't seen her around here for a while." I tried to be nonchalant in asking about her.

"Well, she hasn't been around. Charlie said she is sick all the time." Jacob looked worried. "The only person she will let even see her is Paul."

At that statement I nearly growled and it took everything in me to hold it back. My mind was going crazy. Why would she let Paul see her and no one else? What the hell was going on with the two of them? I needed to investigate. In fact my wolf was demanding that we go see what was going on and Alpha ordering Paul away from Bella.

I turned and walked away. I waved and said a quick "see you later" to Jacob walking into the woods to phase.

I ran to Forks and prowled in the woods behind Bella's house hoping that she would be inside and after a few minutes my eyes spied her silhouette through the kitchen window. I tried to creep a little closer without being seen when I saw Paul come up behind her and wrap his arms around her shoulders. I growled and it was thunderous. Paul jumped and looked out the window. He said something to Bella and ran out the door phasing on the fly. I had never seen Paul phase so fast. His voice filled my head.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" Paul asked anxiously.

"Why are you with Bella?" I growled menacingly.

Paul's head filled with the conversation where he found out that Paul is Bella's cousin but since her mother was only his uncle's half-sister and white she was never recognized within the family.

Paul looked at me with worriment, "why do you care? You never said we couldn't hang with Bells and she has been so sick that Charlie and I are both very worried."

I looked at Paul. I really didn't know what to say. Even though my imprint with Emily was fading I really couldn't explain that my wolf wanted Bella. On the other hand Paul was a great friend and Bella's cousin so maybe he could shed some light on the subject.

"Paul, my wolf wants Bella and my imprint with Emily is fading. I am confused and I have no clue what to do." At the end of my breathless sentence Paul just looked at me.

"That's it," Paul said. "That is it," he said getting louder. "This all makes sense now. Bells has been physically sick. She throws up and her chest hurts, she is losing weight and she can barely keep a thought together."

Paul was pacing as he worked things out in his head. "Sam how long have you been out here?"

"Probably about an hour," I answered not seeing where this was going.

"Bells was cooking because the pain in her chest was going away and she was hungry. Sam she is feeling the effects of not being with you." Paul looked like the kid that won the biggest prize at the fair but there was one big question looming over my head which Paul heard in my thoughts.

"What about Emily and how does an imprint just fall apart?"

**Updates will be very slow as I work two jobs and am always busy BUT I do enjoy writing and it is the one thing that keeps me sane so I will continue. **


End file.
